everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quezia Habil
Quezia Habil is the daughter of the prince from the Brazilian fairy tale from The Quest of Cleverness. Info Name: Quezia Hábil Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Quest of Cleverness Alignment: Royal Roommate: Golnara Sasykova Secret Heart's Desire: To save a handsome prince with the help of magic animals. My "Magic" Touch: I am extremely clever and cunning. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not dating, but there's a certain someone who seems to like me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can get a little reckless. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's so great to be outside with the bugs. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. They don't expect princesses to like creepy-crawlies. Best Friend Forever After: I love all of my friends. It's hard to choose just one. Character Appearance Quezia is of average height, with olive skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears a purple shirt with a butterfly pattern and pink shorts. In her hair are barrettes shaped like beetles. Personality Quezia is a clever, cunning girl who always loves to outwit others. She is very analytical and can sense tricks that others might play on her. She is also very interested in bugs and loves all sorts of creepy-crawlies. She has lots of pictures of insects and spiders in her room. Biography Greetings! I'm Quezia Habil. I'll tell you about my father. He was the stupid son of a king. One day, the wise men of the kingdom decided that he would be sent on a journey. On his way, he bought a singing bird, a giant beetle, and a giant butterfly. They traveled to the jungle, where they encounteed a giant's abode. The animals bought him to the giant land and put the giant guard to sleep. He managed to rescue a beautiful princess. The bird, the beetle, and the butterfly helped bring the princess back home. Of course, they ended up getting married, and that's where I come in. I am an only child, so I'm heiress to my father's kingdom. Our castle is located at the foot of the jungle in northern Brazil. I frequently take walks into the jungle to see the monkeys, the parrots, the jaguars, the tapirs, the anacondas, the river dolphins, and of course, the bugs. I like Ever After High. I'm going here for the first time, and I've enjoyed it. There's all sorts of fairy tales here. I get to learn about stories from all over the world. Like my father, I'm very clever, and I love finding clever solutions for the problems I face in daily life. I think I'd like to use my cunning wit to rescue people from giants. I can be a bit reckless at times, though, and it can be hard to get out of tricky situations. I'm a Royal because of this. I'm also really into bugs. I think they're cool. Brazil is home to many big insects and big spiders. I even have a tarantula as a pet - her name's Pucca. There's always bugs flying around in the jungle, and it's interesting to learn all about them. Some students think it's weird for a girl to like bugs, especially a girl who's a princess. But it's cool to show the big bugs to other students and scare them. I get along very well with my friend Candido. He's really sweet. He makes the cutest puppy sounds when he's sad. Whenever I'm feeling down, I can count on Candido to help me feel better. He tends to act really affectionate around me - I think he likes me! Trivia *Quezia's surname means "clever" in Portuguese. *Quezia is distantly related to Isabel Habil. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Grey DeLisle. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Brazilian Category:NibiruMul's OCs II